


НАТУРАЛ-25

by WTFSlash2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: Написано по весьма специфичной внутрикомандной заявке, где Natural - марка обогревателя.
Kudos: 5





	НАТУРАЛ-25

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по весьма специфичной внутрикомандной заявке, где Natural - марка обогревателя.

— Миша! Не путайся под ногами! Сколько я буду ждать, пока ты возьмешь у меня сумку? Она тяжелая, между прочим! Ой, говорила мне мама — не брать этого хлюпика! Толку с тебя нет ни в койке, ни в хозяйстве.

Галя раздраженно сунула виновато насупившемуся мужу ридикюль и решительно толкнула двери мужемаркета. «Новая коллекция!», «Сезонные и предпраздничные скидки!», «Рассрочка на самые ходовые модели!», «Костюм в подарок!», «Самые лучшие мужья и любовники — только у нас!» — многообещающе кричали со всех сторон вывески.

Быстро сориентировавшись, Галя двинулась в отдел с самыми дорогими моделями. Мелочиться в этот раз она была не намерена.

— Галчонок, может, ну его, а? — заискивающе заглядывая в лицо жены, семенил рядом Миша. — Да, я не подарок, но зато готовлю хорошо и зарплата достойная…

— Достойная?! — взвизгнула Галя и так резко развернулась, что едва не сбила с ног хрупкую покупательницу, приценивающуюся к модели «Кормилец-69-С» со встроенным отцовским инстинктом. — Да это слёзы, а не зарплата! Еле на нового мужика собрала! И трахаться ты не умеешь толком…

— Ну не при всех же, Галчонок, — пугливо оглянулся Миша.

— Не умеешь! — решительно припечатала та. — Жрать готовишь и правда вкусно, так какой от этого толк? Никакой фигуры с тобой не соблюдёшь, раскормил до пятьдесят шестого размера и рад, ирод!

— Но ты же сама просила… — заикнулся Миша, но снова был прерван решительно и безапелляционно.

— Мало ли что я просила! Ты же мужик по паспорту! Мог бы и настоять, мог стукнуть кулаком по столу в конце концов! А самое ужасное — эти твои извращенческие настройки — просто нет слов! Кого может возбуждать мужик, кончающий от дилдо в заднице?

В этот момент они как раз приблизились к витрине, около которой уже стоял один покупатель. Сразу видно — очень обеспеченный и влиятельный мужчина. Галя непроизвольно приосанилась, выпятив внушительную грудь, хотя и понимала, что сюда холостые самцы не ходят. А только богомерзкие извращенцы, вроде её бракованного муженька.

— Чем могу быть полезен? — возник рядом услужливый консультант.

— У меня возврат, — раздраженно выдохнула Галя, пихая Мишу на свет. — Гарантия еще не закончилась, не взять не имеете права! Я законы знаю!

— Конечно-конечно, — любезно улыбнулся консультант, извлекая из-под прилавка стопку бланков. — Причина отказа?

— Вы продали мне не ту модель! Я хотела хозяйственного, тихого, заботливого работягу, который будет львом в постели и настоящим хозяином по жизни, а получила модель для пидарасов!

— Мадам! Умоляю, нельзя ли потише? Вы же знаете, в нашем магазине такие слова неприемлемы. В крайнем случае, можно сказать «мужчиноориентированная модель».

— Да хоть «в жопу дающая»! — рявкнула Галя. Она уже успела изрядно проголодаться, и поэтому и так плохое настроение стремительно ухудшалось. — Мне самец нужен нормальный! Чтоб мог вот так вот взять крепко, зажать, чтоб аж дыхание сперло, чтоб пикнуть не смела! — И Галя надвинулась всей своей монументальной фигурой на парнишку, томно закатив глаза. — Вон тот, Натурал-25, мне бы подошел! — и она ткнула пальцем в стеллаж с высоким, очень брутальным экземпляром, сплошь затянутым в кожу.

— Но это… — пискнул полузадушенный консультант.

— Это отличный выбор! — неожиданно вмешался представительный мужчина, который, как оказалось, давно с интересом прислушивался к разговору. — Последняя модель, полная комплектация, костюм в подарок! Кроме того, — он многозначительно приподнял брови, — в названии совсем не зря присутствует число «25».

— Ооо! — восторженно выдохнула Галя с вожделением разглядывая «Натурала-25».

— А ещё здесь встроенные функции тридцати двух видов массажа и большая скидка, если вы оформляете возврат предыдущей модели.

— Оформляйте! — загорелась Галя. — Наконец-то заживу по-человечески!

Миша больше не пытался её отговаривать. В самом деле, разве может он тягаться с «Натуралом»? Что значат его невпечатляющие навыки в сравнении с магическим числом «25»? Ох, права была Галя… Никому он такой не нужен.

— Босс, а возврат куда? На склад? — тихо обратился консультант к импозантному мужчине, наблюдая как только что купившая «Натурала» тётка прыгает вокруг вальяжного двухметрового детины.

— Да ты что, Славик! Какой склад! Это ж уникальная модель! Ты только посмотри на него — красавец, заботливый, сообразительный, неплохо зарабатывает и явно не скучный в постели, — мужчина подмигнул оторопевшему Мише. — Такой ценный экземпляр нужен самому. Оформи.

— Как скажете, Егор Борисович! — консультант Славик снова зашуршал бланками.

— И чего этим дурам-бабам надо, а? — хмыкнул Егор Борисович. И опять подмигнул Мише. А Миша впервые за долгое время робко улыбнулся и неожиданно подмигнул в ответ.

Уже выходящего из магазина в обнимку с Мишей Егора Борисовича снова остановил вездесущий Славик.

— Босс, а что делать с той покупательницей? Мы же не предупредили её, что «Натурал-25» — это модель исключительно для любительниц БДСМ-практик. Как бы она на нас в суд не подала.

— Она так его хотела, что подмахнула договор не глядя, — хохотнул Егор Борисович. — Так пусть пользуется на здоровье.

И он потянул Мишу за собой в кожаный салон дорогого авто, в новую и счастливую жизнь.


End file.
